


I'm Yours (and so are they)

by ryukoishida



Series: Sing When You're In Love [5]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/pseuds/ryukoishida
Summary: Isfan adopts two Kugsha puppies from an animal shelter, and Gieve may or may not be jealous of the two canines all because he’s not getting enough attention from his boyfriend. [Idol/Musician AU][Written for PARS 2017 | Day 3: Baby Animals]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write me some silly fluff.

 

He taps on the screen to exit the IM window and stuffs his mobile phone into his back pocket with a soft sigh.

 

Gieve chews his lower lip, a little frustrated but mostly deep in thought as he considers his next course of action.

 

He doesn’t like going over to his boyfriend’s apartment unannounced without a phone call or even a text ahead, mostly due to the nature of their work. They are both very busy men with densely-packed schedules: Isfan is currently switching between attending meetings for his upcoming solo concert and spending his evenings at the studio recording for a new single, while Gieve is hectic with dance rehearsals and fan meetings. Often times, they won’t even be back in their respective homes until ungodly hours in the early morning.

 

“Gieve, you’re on in two minutes,” a backstage staff murmurs to him as she rushes by.

 

He nods and flashes a quick grin at her to show that he’s heard, but his head is still focused on the texts he’s just received, so he hardly notices when the flustered young woman trips over the tangle of wires on the ground.

 

With a pang of guilt, Gieve wonders if Isfan is meeting someone else — someone he’s unwilling to disclose. But he shakes his head fiercely the moment the troubling thought enters his mind, a low, aggravated growl starting from his throat, and he forces that dark, irrational swirl of suspicion away with the more positive reminder that he’ll at least get to see Isfan on the television tonight.

 

A few weeks ago, Isfan filmed an interview with one of the most highly-rated talk shows to promote his upcoming concert, and Gieve will not miss it for anything — except maybe for a slim chance of seeing the man in the flesh, but Gieve knows that he’s just setting himself up for disappointment. If Isfan is explicitly declining his invitation, Gieve doesn’t expect the singer-songwriter to change his mind; that’s one thing he’s come to learn after dating the man for over half a year.

 

He’s tempted to try his luck, maybe sending his lover a risqué photo of a choice part of his body once he’s done with his current job just to taunt him and remind him what he’s been missing out. He deliberates on the pros and cons of the idea for perhaps five seconds before he decides that he really doesn’t want to risk angering his boyfriend and delaying the possibility of a date in the near future.

 

Isfan is many, many things — and Gieve adores every single facet of him — but he doesn’t take crude jokes well at all, and Gieve’s learned that the hard way.

 

Anyway, he’ll have to figure this out later because he has fans to meet and songs to perform in front of an avid and enthusiastic audience.

 

-

 

“Isfan, darling, you know I adore you and I’d do anything for you, but you’re killing me here,” he moans into his phone using his best sultry and petulant drawl that — despite the overdramatic flair of it — has teenaged fanboys and fangirls dazed and charmed. “We haven’t met up in almost three weeks, and the only time I was able to see you is on the goddamn TV. What can possibly be more important than spending some quality time together by coming over to Netflix and chill?”

 

On the other end of the receiver, Isfan releases an exasperated sigh; he may be used to the idol’s antics, but it doesn’t mean that he’s particularly good at dealing with him when he’s… like this.

 

“I already told you, Gieve,” Isfan feels terrible, he really does, because as much as he won’t admit this out loud, he misses spending time with his boisterous and at times over-the-top boyfriend, misses relaxing on the couch mindlessly watching a silly Korean romantic drama that neither are really paying much attention to, with Gieve laying his head in Isfan’s lap and the brunet carding his fingers through his dark hair soothingly, but he has responsibilities to tend to, “I’ve got—”

 

“—things to do, yes, but,” Gieve pauses, eyes sliding close as he releases a slow breath, “I miss you…”

 

“I miss you, too,” Isfan replies, his tone softening into a gentler murmur, the fondness he only shows when it’s just the two of them present surfacing in his voice.

 

“I don’t like it when you keep secrets from me,” Gieve admits, his lower lip jutting out into a small pout even though there’s no way Isfan can tell. He’s not accusing Isfan in any way. He may have difficulties and troubles he’s not comfortable with sharing if he’s not ready to divulge, and Gieve understands that, but he’s been patient — more patient than Isfan gives him credit for — and he’s always been direct about what he wants, if nothing else.

 

That’s something about Gieve that Isfan loves, too.  

 

“I know… I’m sorry. I’ve been meaning to tell you, but it’s just been overwhelming for the past few weeks and I couldn’t find a good time,” he sounds sheepish, almost, which Gieve takes as a sign that it’s safe for him to take the next step forward.

 

“Well, now’s as good a time as any,” Gieve tells him, his lips curving up into a hopeful smile.

 

-

 

“You’ve gotten yourself a dog.”

 

Gieve stares down at the shivering mess of fluff with the shade of a toasted marshmallow nuzzling curiously at his feet before it looks back up at him with clear, crystal-blue eyes. One of his perfectly-shaped eyebrows arches up.

 

“Well, actually…” Isfan pokes his head out of his bedroom and leans against the doorframe, a hand sliding to the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

The way he’s absolutely refusing to meet Gieve’s eyes is an obvious warning all by itself, as another puppy with similar coating as the one still nosing busily at Gieve’s ankle and toes appears by Isfan’s side, his gaze half-wary and half-frightened.

 

“You have two,” Gieve blinks owlishly and corrects himself, his expression gradually turning from mildly concerned to downright unimpressed.  

 

“They’re brothers,” Isfan says, looking a little helpless with a timid smile, as if that’s a good enough explanation for why he’s suddenly the proud owner of two Kugsha dogs.

 

“Of course they are,” Gieve nods once, and because he simply can’t resist touching anything that’s both soft _and_ cute, he carefully stoops down and runs calming fingers along the puppy’s back, to which the small puff of cloud with four stubby paws and a keen tail that won’t stop wagging excitedly responds with a happy yelp and a firm nudge that seems to be telling him to keep going down the narrow hallway of the small apartment unit.

 

He takes the few steps to reach where Isfan is still standing, his body bowed slightly and angled away from the slighter musician, his eyes downcast. Gieve winds one arm around the taller man’s shoulder, the movement graceful yet quiet, and pulls him down slightly so that their gazes meet.

 

The puppy that has been standing stiffly by Isfan’s feet quickly trots away to join his brother in the living-room, leaving the two humans alone in their moment of content and intimacy.

 

Gieve’s lips quirk up into a small smile as he drapes his other arm over Isfan’s broad shoulder, his head tilted to one side and sea-green eyes glimmering playfully.

 

“So, this is what you’ve been up to, huh?”

 

Isfan laughs, a low, distant thunder that rumbles pleasantly in Gieve’s ears as he, too, encircles the dark-haired man’s waist with his arms, pulling him flush against his chest.

 

“Pretty much, yeah,” he murmurs against the tufts of hair by Gieve’s temple.

 

“You could’ve told me earlier,” Gieve mumbles grumpily against Isfan’s shirt, his fingers idly playing with the strands of cinnamon-brown locks that Isfan has put into a loose ponytail.

 

“Have you been overthinking again?” Isfan traces his thumb over the line of Gieve’s jaw as he leans back a little to see his face, his topaz irises knowing.

 

“No,” Gieve snaps at him a bit too quickly, sounding almost defensive, but upon realizing immediately that Isfan can see right through him, he bites his lower lip, his rigid frame slackening a degree, and he softens his tone, “a little… maybe…”

 

“Apologies again for not telling you sooner,” Isfan kisses him softly on his forehead, and Gieve leans into the touch, reveling in the sweetness of that gesture. 

 

“You going to introduce me to your canine children or what?” Gieve asks finally when he wills himself to tear away from the brunet’s embrace and glances up at him with a cheeky smirk.

 

Isfan rolls his eyes at the childish jab, but lacing his fingers with Gieve’s, he pulls him along and sits them both down on the couch.

 

The puppy that had greeted Gieve at the door wastes no time and pounces for him again, his muzzle nudging his knees and his pointy, triangular ears twitching this way and that as he continues sniffing inquisitively around his master’s guest.

 

“You’re very friendly, aren’t you?” Gieve chuckles as he pets the dog’s neck with his hands along the sides, which earns him a series of pleasant growls and playful licks. “What’s your name?”

 

“That’s Bahram,” Isfan says with an affectionate smile, then, glancing down at the perceivably much calmer sibling sitting by his side, he continues while scratching the back of the puppy’s ear, “and this here is Kayvan.”

 

“I don’t think Kayvan likes me very much,” Gieve watches the other puppy with a slight frown, the look of suspicion in Kayvan’s ice-blue eyes doesn’t dissipate as he remains close by his master’s side, and even ear scratches from Isfan are not enough to assuage him.

 

“He’ll come around, probably,” Isfan laughs lightly at his lover’s brooding expression.

 

They share a moment of companionable silence while playing with the two Kugsha puppies, the pauses only interspersed with the occasional questions and hushed cooing.

 

“Wait,” Gieve suddenly sits up straighter, the motion so unexpected that it surprises Bahram a little, “I thought this place doesn’t allow pets. Or have you finally learned to take advantage of your pop star status and good looks to persuade the superintendent to let you keep the dogs?”

 

Isfan pointedly ignores the last question and replies, “About that… I’m considering moving to a bigger place. I mean, with these two, they’ll need the extra space to run around in anyway, and—” He stops, eyes averted and lips pressed tight as if to prevent himself from saying something unnecessary.

 

“And?” Gieve prompts, leaning just a degree closer towards the brunet.

 

“Ah, you know how sometimes you’ll end up staying the night when we, um…” Isfan turns his head to the side, a hint of blush starting on his cheeks that Gieve always finds irresistibly adorable.

 

“Yeah?” The glint in his sea-green eyes is anything but innocent.

 

“And you know how my single bed is too cramped for the both of us?” Isfan continues in a rushed murmur.

 

“I enjoy sleeping on top of you though,” Gieve grins mischievously, and he only gives a noncommittal shrug when Isfan sends him a dark but flustered look, “but anyway, go on.”

 

“So, I was thinking that when I move, I’m going to look for a unit with a bigger master bedroom as well, just so that I can fit a queen-sized bed in there…” he lets the unfinished statement hangs in the air between them.

 

The implication is subtle, but that’s all Gieve needs; he gives Bahram one last pat on its back and clamors over to his boyfriend’s lap, effectively straddling him.

 

“Say no more! After you’ve settled on a place, let’s go shopping at IKEA!”

 

Bahram lets out an excited bark, as if wholeheartedly agreeing to Gieve’s plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, IKEA’s style is probably too bland for Gieve’s taste but Isfan is a big fan, so.


End file.
